


The King and The Soldier

by ProblematicJack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, One shot?, Winged Keith (Voltron), Winged Shiro (Voltron), winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Usual and unusual. No one can truly tell another what is usual and what is not, for it is different for each person. For one, the usual is working the night shift so that they can spend the day with their family and friends. For another, it’s waking up at four am to garden and watch the sunrise. And for one, the usual is wandering the streets alone, finding ways to get food during the day before returning home to their adoptive bird parents hidden away from the world.Usual and unusual. Who knows?





	The King and The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly late Christmas gift for my friend Rowan. Thanks for being so patient!

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night sweetie? It’s really not a problem if you want to.”

  
Bellatrix shook their head. “No thank you Mrs. Holt. I need to go home to my parents. Thank you for the food by the way! They always like it when I bring home your cooking.”  
  
Mrs. Holt smiled softly as she ruffled the child’s hair. “Well alright then. Be safe on your way home. And don’t forget, our house is always open if you need something.”

Bellatrix smiled as they began walking away from the house, waving back at Mrs. Holt. “Bye! See you soon!” They watched as Mrs. Holt waved back closing the door behind herself.  
  
Bellatrix adjusted the bag on their back. It was weighed down with various foods and items they had either been given, or found. This was their daily routine. Walk into the town with a nearly empty bag, ask strangers for food in parking lots, trade old trinkets possibly, and then go play with friends. Their favorite house was the Holts. The Holts had always been nice since they started coming into the town. At first, it had just been pity, knowing that Bellatrix was a homeless child trying to help feed their family. But over time, it simply became the usual, often Bellatrix staying for dinner and bringing the leftovers to their parents. It was an odd arrangement to some, but it was simply the usual. The Holts had grown to love Bellatrix, just as most of the town had.  
  
They looked over their shoulder for a few moments, scanning the open and empty desert behind them, save for the town off in the distance. Seeing that no one was following, Bellatrix continued on until they came to a cliff. They then whistled, a signal to let their papas know they were near, and ready to be taken home. It wasn’t long before one of them descended from the sky, large, rusty brown and white wings folding behind his back as he landed.  
  
”There’s my little starlight,” He said, not hesitating to pick Bellatrix up in his arms, nuzzling their cheeks in greeting.  
  
”Hi Papa Keith,” Bellatrix smiling, nuzzling the man back. “Mrs. Holt sent more food with me today.”  
  
”Oh did she now?” Keith responded, not surprised by this at all. “We should get it home to Papa Shiro. He was pouting about being hungry earlier you know.”  
  
Bellatrix giggled at the comment about their other papa. “Papa Shiro always pouts about food!”  
  
Keith chuckled as well. “He does, doesn’t he? So let’s get back before he pouts even more.”  
  
Bellatrix nodded in agreement before Keith leaned back to fall off of the cliff, opening up his wings to catch the air and bring them higher into the sky. It never failed to make Bellatrix laugh, they enjoyed it. Enjoyed flying with their papa, the wind in their faces, watching the dusty ground below go by faster than they could ever hope to run.

It was only a few moments before an old shack came into view and Keith landed on the front porch, the front door already opening to reveal Bellatrix’s other papa.

”Starlight!” He said, bending down so they could embrace. Bellatrix didn’t hesitate to run over and hug their papa.

”Hi Papa Shiro! I brought food from Mrs. Holt! She let me eat with them again too.”  
  
”She did? That’s good, because I’m _starving_.” Shiro took his arm away from the hug so that he could pretend to be a drama queen, as if he wasn’t truly one already.  
  
Bellatrix giggled and went inside with their papas. “Don’t worry papa! I got all kinds of foods today! Someone even gave me a bag of chips for my painted rocks!” They walked into the area they had claimed as a kitchen and began taking food out of the bag, setting it all on the table for their papas. “I got chips, some bread, Hunk gave me some cookies from a new recipe he’s trying out at the bakery. Food from Mrs. Holt, um.... Oh! And Lance gave me a stuffed monkey!”  
  
Keith and Shiro both watched in as Bellatrix pulled out a stuffed monkey with long floppy arms that had it’s hands connected. Bellatrix smiled and put the monkey around their neck. “Look! It looks like it’s holding on!” They giggled.  
  
Shiro smiled and ruffled their hair. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with your new toy.”  
  
Bellatrix nodded. “I will! Oh, papa?”  
  
”Yes Starlight?” Shiro responded.

”Will you read me a bedtime story after you have dinner?”

”Of course I will Starlight.” Shiro smiled, bending over to kiss the star-shaped patch on their forehead.

”And can I sleep in the nest with you two tonight?”

Keith now knelt down and ran a hand over the stripe through Bellatrix’s hair. “Of course Starlight. Papa Shiro and I will have dinner, and then we can all go to bed together. How does that sound?”  
  
Bellatrix nodded excitedly. “Okay papa!”

Both papas smiled as they stood up, letting Bellatrix get themself situated in a chair as they themselves grabbed the leftovers and began to eat. The entire time, Bellatrix told them stories from the people in town, and any exciting news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellatrix snuggled into Shiro’s brown-tipped white feathers, Keith’s rusty brown ones laid over on top of them. The three of them were laying in a hammock Shiro and Keith had set up years before they had taken in Bellatrix. The hammock itself was lined with soft down feathers that Shiro often shed from his missing wing.

Bellatrix yawned softly. “Papa Shiro? Tell me the story about the King and the soldier again?”

Shiro smiled softly as he gently caressed Bellatrix’s face. “That old story again? Don’t you want something different Starlight?”

Bellatrix shook their head and pulled the stuffed monkey closer. “No, I like that one papa. It’s my favorite.”

”Well okay then, since it’s your favorite one.”

Bellatrix smiled, starry eyes looking up at Shiro, waiting for him to behind.

Shiro cleared his throat, not because needed to, but rather because he liked the extra drama it added. “A long long time ago, in a land far away from here, was a kingdom. A kingdom of Avilia. A race of human-like beings, but they were different, they all had large gorgeous wings.”

”Like you and Papa Keith.”

”That’s right Starlight. And this kingdom had a king, because no kingdom would be a kingdom without a ruler. The kingdom loved their king. He was kind, smart, brave, and _incredibly_ handsome. I mean, he was super handsome. Best looking Avilia in the land.”

Bellatrix giggled as Keith rolled his eyes.

”The king loved to throw parties for his kingdom, everyone was invited into the palace when he held a party. Because the king loved his subjects as much as they loved him. But this king also had a brother. The brother hated that the king threw parties all the time and never joined any of them. But what the brother wanted most of all, was to be the king himself. One night, the brother created a plan to get rid of the king, and take his place. He talked to the soldiers, turning them to his side, asking them to aid him in overthrowing the king. And they agreed. When the time came, the brother snuck into the kings room and dumped lamp oil on him, setting the ablaze!”

Bellatrix’s eyes got bigger, holding the stuffed monkey tightly as Keith placed a reassuring hand on their shoulder. Keith knew they’d heard this story hundreds of times before, and this was just an act to amuse Shiro, but it never hurt, just in case Bellatrix truly was scared.

”But the brother didn’t know one thing. That the king had a lover. One of his own soldiers. The king’s lover had uncovered the plot and rushed to save the king. He had come to late to stop the fire from happening, but just in time to help save the king from burning alive. With the soldier’s help, the king was able to escape, carried in the arms of his lover far away from the palace and far away from the kingdom.”

”Then what happened papa?”

”Well, the king was badly hurt, but his lover nursed him back to health. The king couldn’t fly anymore because he had lost a wing in the fire. So the soldier carried the king as they flew, but when he was tired, the walked. They traveled all the way to the other side of the world, a place where the brother would never find them. And they settled down. The king, wasn’t a king anymore. But who needs the love of a kingdom when you have the unlimited love of someone who will stay by your side no matter was happens? Someone who loves you even if you can’t fly, or missing an arm, or burns over most of your body. The lovers had found a home where they could be happy together for the rest of their lives. With no worries but for each other.”

”What happened after that? Did they live happily ever after?”

Shiro glanced up at Keith, who gave a small nod in return, before he continued on. “Well, one day. The lovers were watching the night sky when they noticed a star had begun to fall from the sky. They followed the star’s trail to see where it landed. And in the crater of the shooting star, they found a crying child. A child of the stars.” Shiro smiled and gently ‘booped’ the star shape on Bellatrix’s head. “They took the child home with them and raised it as their own. They became a happy family. And they did live happily ever after.”

Bellatrix yawned softly, smiling as they snuggled closer to Shiro. “Just like we will?”

”That’s right Starlight, just like us.”

Keith smiled as he watched them fall asleep. “You know you’ll always be beautiful to me, _your highness._ ”

Shiro wrangled his good hand out from under Bellatrix to take Keith’s hand and kiss it. “As will you, my ever faithful soldier.”


End file.
